Rencontre à la Oktoberfest
by Veneziano58
Summary: La Oktoberfest est l'occasion de s'amuser et il faut bien l'avouer, de boire sans complexe. Elizavetta est une habituée de cette fête mais son amie Alice beaucoup moins. Peut-être qu'une rencontre avec une "awesome" personne peut faire changer les choses ? Triangle amical/amoureux avec NYOTALIA pas de OC ;)


**Rencontre à la Oktoberfest**

Perso = Gilbert (Prusse), Elizavetta (Hongrie), Alice (Angleterre/UK) et apparition de Ludwig (Allemagne) ils sont à Himuraya

Rating = T par précaution

##

Elizavetta parcourait la foule avec le sourire aux lèvres, cette période de l'année est toujours très intéressante. Cette fois-ci elle avait amené une amie avec elle, Alice. Cette jolie anglaise est comme qui dirait complètement larguée dans cette masse de gens joyeux et bruyants. Elle s'accroche donc au bras de la brune pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre et donc de rester seule dans cette ville, et ce pays, qu'elle ne connaît pratiquement pas. Pour être honnête, elle ne connaît de l'Allemagne que les couloirs du Reichstag à Berlin où elle se rends parfois avec son frère pour les meetings. Expérience du terrain très limitée donc. Elizavetta par contre est comme un poisson dans l'eau, faut dire que les pays germaniques ont peut de secrets pour elle depuis le temps qu'elle côtoie leurs représentants.

« Où va-t-on Eliza… ?

- Au stand tenu par les frères Beilschmidt, le meilleur soit dit en passant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ~ Faut dire qu'ils ont assez d'expérience dans le domaine de la bière. Et puis pour une fois l'idiot de service est utile.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire là.

- Tu comprendras en le voyant faire ~ _elle lui montra une foule faisant la queue devant un petit chapiteau._ C'est là qu'on va s'amuser ma p'tite. »

La blonde regarda un peu perplexe les gens qui attendaient, grâce à Elizavetta elles arrivèrent à se frayer un passage dans la masse et donc de s'approcher des tables. Alice repéra Ludwig derrière le bar de bois en train de servir des clients quand elle entendit des sifflements sur un côté. Curieuse elle se pencha pour voir. Eliza avait fait de même et s'était mise à sourire « Le voilà ~ »

Prusse était là aussi. En fait il tenait son plateau en équilibre tout en marchant sur les longues tables et à chaque bière qu'il posait, il se penchait pour embrasser une cliente. Le tout étant de ne rien renverser, les gens riaient tout en criant les « Ein ! Zwei ! Drei ! » Elizavetta trépignait à ses côtés et scandait en même temps que les autres « Vier ! Fünf! Sechs! » Gilbert avait faillit glisser mais il se retint à temps et passa sur l'autre table en riant avant de continuer son manège « Sieben ! Acht ! Neun ! » Il ne restait plus qu'une bière sur le plateau, Gilbert fit un sourire aux personnes présentes avant de crier quelque chose que l'anglaise ne comprit pas. Elizavetta se mit à sautiller derrière elle, Prusse lui fit signe et elle monta sur la table pour le rejoindre. Alice la regardait faire sans comprendre quand elle vit l'albinos attraper son amie par la taille et l'embrasser « Zehn ! » se mit à hurler les gens quand il relâcha la brune et qu'il posa la bière sur la table. Toute contente Hongrie descendit de la table et partit rejoindre Alice suivit de Prusse. Ce dernier les entraîna plus loin tout en souriant aux gens et en embrassant quelques personnes au passage, une fois au calme se tourna vers elles.

« Deux bières gratuites donc ?

- Quoi… ?

- Si Gil arrive à embrasser 10 filles à la suite sans rien renverser, la dernière qui est volontaire gagne une bière gratuite tout comme les gens qui l'accompagne.

- Ouais, ouais. Donc, deux bières pour vous.

- Euh…

- Merci ~ »

Il leur servit donc deux bières puis essuya sa joue où se trouvait une marque de rouge à lèvres. Elizavetta bu la sienne sans problème mais Alice eut un peu plus de mal. C'est très différent de la bière anglaise. Pendant ce temps Prusse avait ouvert sa chemise puis regarda Alice.

« Au fait pourquoi la sœur d'Arthur est là ?

- Je l'ai amené. Elle avait rien à faire et je n'avais pas envie d'être seule.

- Tant que c'est une jolie fille ça me convient. »

La brune sourit avant de prendre son amie par la taille et de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Elle est à ton goût alors ? » L'anglaise rougit et s'apprêtait à engueuler sa soi-disant amie quand elle s'aperçut que l'homme l'observait sérieusement. Ca la mettait un peu mal à l'aise… Après tout elle ne le connaît pas personnellement ce type.

« Ouais, elle est à mon goût. Je dois y retourner, amusez-vous on se reverra plus tard.

- Travaille bien. »

Alice se sentit bizarrement heureuse à ces mots. Etrange. Eliza lui prit la main puis l'entraîna à nouveau sous le chapiteau. Prusse parcourait les allées en faisant signe aux gens de s'asseoir tout en criant quelque chose qu'encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Il dit que si toutes les tables sont pleines il fera une démonstration spéciale avec une jolie fille.

- Et ça attire du monde ?

- Gilbert est un abruti mais admet qu'il a un certain charme s'il en a envie. »

Alice acquiesça sans un mot. Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs et regarda la pièce se remplir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ludwig et elle se dit que trois serveuses pour aider le blond n'était effectivement pas de trop. Beaucoup de gens allait et venait quand finalement toutes les places furent occupées. Alice regardait tout cela avec un certain étonnement encore plus alors que Hongrie semblait si excitée de voir la suite des évènements. Elle releva la tête et vit Prusse qui avait semble-t-il perdu sa chemise quelque part, elle préféra baisser la tête sur son assiette que lui avait amené un peu plus tôt. Elle entendait les gens battrent des mains alors que l'autre idiot leur parlait. Elle sursauta quand on lui attrapa la main, Eliza l'avait forcé à se lever avant de la pousser en avant. Trop surprise pour réagir elle se laissa faire quand quelqu'un la rattrapa.

« Bonjour Miss Angleterre. Ravie de savoir que tu es volontaire.

- Volontaire ? »

De quoi il parlait le prussien ? Attends, prussien ?! Réalisant la situation, elle se mit à rougir et baisser la tête. Mauvaise idée, elle avait maintenant une vue très détaillée sur le torse de l'autre. Elle entendit la voix d'Elizavetta, visiblement très amusée par la situation, et se jura de lui faire payer plus tard.

Prusse aussi avait décidé que sa vengeance serait plus tard puisqu'il l'entraîna avec lui. Elle sentit les mains de l'autre très bas dans son dos et rougit tout en ayant l'envie de le gifler là tout de suite mais le sourire qu'il lui fit l'en dissuada. Sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Alice était complètement collé à son « partenaire » et la façon dont il bougeait… Oh my… Elle rougit d'autant plus, bon dieu pourquoi avait-elle accepter de suivre Hongrie ici, pourquoi ?!

La blonde sentait chaque mouvement de l'autre et elle ne pouvait que le suivre, elle ignorait à quoi ils ressemblaient à faire un coller/serrer devant tant de gens mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait complètement. Juste pour le moment.

Elizavetta n'en ratait pas une miette. Elle savait que Gilbert tenait plus de la brute de décoffrage que du dandy gentleman mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer très charmeur s'il le voulait. En poussant Alice dans les bras de son ami d'enfance elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à obtenir un tel résultat. Ce qu'ils faisaient était très sensuel voir même… sexuel. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement. Vu comment les gens se pâmaient, hommes et femmes confondus, son avis était partagé par la majorité. La brune les regarda, ils étaient mignons tout les deux mais elle n'avait pas tellement envie de partager Gil. Peut-être…

Finalement Gilbert relâcha Alice avant de proclamer que l'entrée à la fête de ce soir serait gratuite pour toutes les filles avant minuit ce qui mit la foule en joie. Il ramena son invitée près de la hongroise, l'embrassa sur la joue en passant et parti reprendre son boulot de serveur.

Elizavetta emmena Alice à sa suite, elles reviendraient plus tard. Autant en profité pour faire le tour de la fête. La brune sourit, la partie ne fait que commencer.

La journée avançant, les deux filles avaient pas mal bu mais Hongrie n'avait pas perdu son idée et entraîna Alice vers un hôtel. Après quelques mots à l'accueil, les deux amies entrèrent dans la chambre de l'albinos.

Elizavetta alla fouiller dans le frigo tandis que la blonde s'affalait de tout son long sur le sofa.

Quelques temps après Gilbert rentra dans sa chambre, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Ce qui était pratique quand on est le frère du représentant d'un pays c'est qu'on a toujours droit à une jolie suite.

Il ouvrit le frigo, ravi de pouvoir boire une bonne bière fraîche, parce qu'on ne boit pas pendant le service bien sûr, quand il fut surpris. Sa bouteille avait disparue. L'avait-il bu… ? Haussant les épaules il alla dans sa chambre mais quand il ouvrit il stoppa net. Elizavetta et la sœur d'Arthur étaient couchées dans son lit.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » La brune le regarda avant de sourire et de s'asseoir. Alice s'assit aussi mais elle n'eut pas de réaction particulière. L'alcool sûrement.

« Surprise Gil ~

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ? Tu as dit qu'on était à ton goût, tu devrais être content.

- Ouais. On peut remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? J'veux pioncer là.

- Je t'ai pris ça. »

Sa bouteille de bière. Quelle garce. Gilbert monta sur le lit avec l'intention de récupérer sa bouteille et de virer Hongrie de son lit mais celle-ci lui sourit avant de renverser ladite bouteille.

Stupéfait, Prusse regarda le liquide doré couler sur la peau de l'autre fille. Attends, stop ! La peau de l'autre fille ? Il regarda la blonde qui semblait aussi surprise que lui. « Si tu la veux tellement ta bière, viens la chercher. » lui susurra la brune tout en finissant ce qui restait de la bouteille. « Puisque tu le proposes. » Il se pencha et commença à lécher la boisson à même la peau de l'anglaise qui sursauta avant de bafouiller quelque chose auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il la bloqua contre le lit et continua a récupérer le précieux liquide au point de descendre plus bas que la décence le permettait. Alice était rouge pivoine et si elle n'essayait pus de se dégager, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve avec un quasi inconnu qui vous lèche la poitrine parce que votre soi-disant amie vous a renversé de la bière dessus…

Elizavetta les regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Gilbert était son jouet préféré, elle adorait le manipuler pour qu'au final il fasse ce dont elle avait envie sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Et compte tenu de la rougeur et du souffle saccadé de l'autre femme, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire non plus. Parfait ~

La brune se décida à rejoindre la partie et s'attaqua à la chemise de Gilbert, celui-ci cessa de s'occuper de la blonde et regarda son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te déshabille mon cher. »

Il sourit avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de l'embrasser tandis qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise. Alice les regardait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart alors elle s'approcha d'eux et pris Gilbert dans ses bras. Après un sourire, il se retourna pour embrasser la blonde qui se laissa faire sans rechigner. Elizavetta passait ses mains en longues caresses sur le corps de son ami qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Devait-elle les laisser seuls ? Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et elle aimait bien être la seule femme digne d'intérêt à ses yeux. La brune s'appuya contre son ami tout en regardant les deux autres s'embrasser avec passion. Pour une personne soi-disant fatiguée, Gilbert mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage mais c'était justifié après tout, Alice est très mignonne. Elizavetta profita de sa position pour mordiller le cou de son ami avant de lui parler à l'oreille « Avec laquelle de nous comptes-tu passer la nuit ? » Gilbert se tourna vers l'hongroise, laissant ainsi le temps à Alice de reprendre son souffle, et lui sourit. « La brune ou la blonde, quel terrible dilemme lorsque les deux sont belles. » Eliza rigola doucement avant de se lever et de se rhabiller décemment.

« Je ne suis pas au menu de ce soir Gilbert.

- Et ta copine… ?

- Vous êtes adultes. »

Hongrie souriait en voyant son amie anglaise se coller à Gilbert, elle n'était pas décidée à le lâcher semble-t-il. « Je vous laisse, on se revoit au petit déjeuner~» et elle s'en alla. Prusse la regarda partir puis sourit en voyant la jolie blonde pelotonnée contre lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être tendre ou gentil mais cette fille lui donnait envie de faire un effort. Elle semblait être déjà à moitié endormie, il n'allait pas profiter d'elle dans cet état, ce n'était pas awesome du tout de faire ça. De nouveau il se mit à bailler puis s'allongea, Alice resta assise alors il tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Viens dormir, on parlera ou pas on verra, demain matin.

- Juste dormir.

- Ouais. J'suis claqué là, j'ai bossé toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Je veux dormir.

- On va dormir ensemble et c'est tout ?

- Oui. »

Rien qu'en la regardant il savait qu'elle était embuée par l'alcool et la fatigue. Il sourit quand elle s'allongea près de lui mais ses yeux verts le fixaient toujours avec une certaine méfiance. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner pour éteindre la lumière quand il sentit la jeune fille se coller à lui. Une fois la lumière éteinte, Gilbert se tourna vers sa compagne de chambre puis après une courte hésitation, la serra dans ses bras. Alice se laissa faire avec plaisir et tout deux s'endormir enlacés.

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins tendre cela dit. « Pervert ! » entendit-il crier juste avant de se faire gifler. La seule question présente dans la tête de l'homme étant « Hein… ? », la main toujours sur la joue il regardait Alice s'agiter pour récupérer ses affaires tout en ronchonnant contre quelqu'un. Gilbert la regarda faire un moment avant de soupirer et de se lever pour aller dans la petite cuisine de la suite.

« Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ?

- What ?

- Le petit déj, tu veux quoi Miss Angleterre ?

- J'ai un prénom tu sais.

- Sehr gut, Alice. Que veux-tu manger ? A moins que tu préfères partir sans rien avaler. »

La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets hauts. « Ce que tu veux tant que c'est bon. » L'autre acquiesça et commença à faire à manger. Une dizaine de minutes après, il s'assit près d'elle et chacun pris son petit déjeuner en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. Après tout elle ne se souvenait pas de la nuit dernière…

« Prussia ? On a… fait quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

- Moi aussi j'ai un prénom. Et on a dormit, rien de plus.

- Euh oui. Tu es sûr qu'on a rien fait ?

- Je couche pas avec les filles bourrées et encore moins quand j'suis crevé après le boulot. D'ailleurs va falloir que j'y aille. »

Sur ce il débarrassa sa vaisselle avant d'aller chercher sa veste et de l'enfiler, tout en cherchant ses clés il s'adressa à son invitée « Reste ici autant que tu veux et claque la porte en partant. Elizavetta ne doit pas être loin. Viens me chercher au stand si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, ça serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Alice était pour le moins étonnée, aux dernières nouvelles Gilbert était juste un imbécile à tendances perverses comme ses deux meilleurs amis Antonio et Francis. Vantard, capricieux, violent, coureur de jupons et de pantalons parfois mais attentionné… ? C'est quand il ouvrit la porte qu'elle sembla se réveiller car elle se leva pour le suivre « Attends ! » Surpris il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. La blonde rougissait puis elle se décida et l'embrassa sur la joue « Thank you. Have a good day. » Gilbert ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de baragouiner un « Merci toi aussi » puis de littéralement s'enfuir dans le couloir. Alice le regarda faire depuis la porte d'entrée avant de sourire, amusée par la tournure de la situation.

Après avoir fait un brin de ménage l'anglaise partit de la suite à la recherche de Hongrie mais c'est celle-ci qui la rejoignit. Bien vite elle prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna dehors, marchant à travers la foule de gens.

« Allez, dis-moi tout ~ Qu'avez-vous fait après mon départ ?

- On a dormit.

- C'est tout ? Même pas un petit bisou ?

- Je l'ai embrassé ce matin. Mais seulement après l'avoir gifler.

- C'est bien toi ça. Si tu l'as embrassé c'est que tu l'aimes bien ~

- T'emballes pas, c'était rien de plus qu'un baiser sur la joue.

- Oui mais venant de toi c'est déjà beaucoup ~ »

Alice soupira et préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Elle n'aimait pas Prusse. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Peut-être. Presque toute la journée la jolie blonde eu la tête ailleurs et fut presque surprise lorsque Elizavetta lui demanda où elle voulait dîner. « Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel. » et sans laisser le temps à la brune de répondre, elle disparut dans la masse. Elle allait à l'hôtel effectivement mais pas le sien. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita mais voyant la femme du service d'étage arrivée, elle préféra entrer dans la suite heureusement vide. Alice se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et remonta ses manches « Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique… ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre puis soupira et essaya de cuisiner quelque chose. « C'est juste parce que j'aime pas avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. Rien de plus. » Après avoir posé l'assiette sur le plan de travail, elle s'assit sur le même tabouret que le matin et attendit.

Gilbert rentra dans sa chambre tard dans la soirée, il alluma les lampes une à une avant de se figer. Pourquoi était-elle toujours là ? Il s'approcha silencieusement, elle semblait s'être endormie sur le comptoir. Haussant les épaules il en fit le tour et trouva l'assiette maintenant froide qui l'attendait. Il sourit, c'était très gentil de sa part. Prusse se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux « Oï, la belle au bois dormant, faut se réveiller tu sais. » mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se pencha plus près d'elle « Je dois t'embrasser pour que tu ouvres les yeux ? », un soupir lui répondit et il sourit. Finalement il la laissa se reposer et fit réchauffer son assiette avant de la manger. C'était moins terrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être que Alice était plus douée que Arthur pour l'art culinaire. Après avoir finit sa vaisselle, Gilbert se rapprocha de son invitée surprise avant de la secouer doucement. Quelques minutes après Alice ouvrit les yeux et bailla.

« L'est quelle heure ?

- 23 heures. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non. _Elle bailla à nouveau_. Pas envie de bouger.

- Tu veux… passer la nuit ici ?

- C-Ca te pose un problème ?

- Euh non. Je te laisse la chambre alors. »

Il s'éloigna alors mais il sentit quelque chose le tirer par la chemise, surprit il se tourna et vit Alice toute rougissante qui le retenait. Prusse soupira puis revint vers elle et lui tapota la tête. « D'accord. Allons dormir alors. » La blonde acquiesça sans un mot et le suivit dans la chambre. Une fois de plus elle s'endormie dans les bras de ce presque inconnu avec la sensation d'être malgré tout en sécurité ici. Gilbert la regarda dormir et tout en lui caressant les cheveux il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal pour une fois d'avoir de la compagnie.

Le lendemain la jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'au stand où ils discutèrent un peu en attendant les premiers clients. Ludwig les regardait de loin en souriant, amusé de voir son « awesome » grand frère essayer de séduire une fille sans même s'en rendre compte. Elizavetta arriva quelques temps après et les rejoignit, malgré son insistance, aucun des deux ne consentit à répondre à ses questions.

Alice repartit en Angleterre le jour suivant et Gilbert continua à travailler jusqu'à la fin de la célébration. Aucun n'avait demandé des nouvelles de l'autre à Elizavetta si bien que la brune pensa qu'elle s'était fait des idées au final. Pourtant le mois suivant lorsqu'elle rendit visite à son amie, elle fut surprise de la voir avec Gilbert. « Alice ? Gilbert ? Vous êtes ensemble ? » lorsque l'anglaise reconnue Hongrie elle se lança dans une longue explication très confuse à laquelle Eliza ne comprit strictement rien. Derrière Alice, Prusse semblait être plié de rire comme si cette situation avait un aspect comique que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu comment il pouvait être bizarre parfois… Soupirant, elle mit fin aux explications de son amie avant de les regarder, les poings sur les hanches.

« Depuis quand ?

- Oktoberfest. »

Sentant que sa blonde préférée allait encore protester il la prit par la main et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Trop surprise pour réagir elle se laissa faire. Elizavetta sourit. Peut-être que ses amis avaient enfin trouvés quelqu'un pour eux. Elle retint un rire en pensant aux futures scènes de ménage du couple, voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

##

Ein, zwei, drei, etc... = Un, deux, trois etc...  
Awesome = Génial, brillant et tout ça  
Pervert = Pervers en anglais;)  
What = Quoi?  
Sehr gut = Très bien  
Thank you. Have a good day = Merci. Passe une bonne journée


End file.
